The Trade
The gang headed for the last location Maurice is at - Beast's Castle. Before entering, Ratchet puts and tested a new sonar beacon next to the gate. Kiva: I hope he's okay. Ratchet: Before we head inside, we need to know where is he locked up. Beast Boy, fly across the castle and see what you can find. - Beast Boy nodded, transformed into a sparrow and fly across the castle. He found Maurice at the tower and goes back down to the gang. Beast Boy: He's at the tower, waiting for the rescue. Ratchet: Let's move. - The gang entered the castle and they are amazed from the inside. Ratchet: Woah.. Kiva: Wow.. This looks so beautiful.. Terra: I know this place does, but we need to rescue Maurice first. Kiva: Okay. - The gang make their way to the tower and finally found Maurice in a jail cell. Maurice: How did you find me? Kiva: You should thank your horse later. Right now, we need to get you out of here. Maurice: Listen to me. I want you all to leave this place. Ratchet: What do you mean? We just got here. Maurice: No time to explain. You must go, now! Kiva: Well, we are not leaving without you. - Suddenly, a mysterious creature pushed the torch away, leaving the dungeon in black. Ratchet: W-- Who are you!? ???: The master in this castle. Kiva: That's the Beast! He was a prince, but then a fairy put a spell on him. Beast: I didn't ask you to speak! Belle: I've come for my father. Please, let him out. Can't you see? He's sick! Beast: Then he shouldn't trespass here! Belle: But he could die! Please, I'll do anything. Beast: There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner. Ratchet: There has to be something we can do.. Kiva: Listen, Belle will take her father's place. Ratchet: What? Beast: You... She would..take his place? Ratchet: Are you crazy? There's no way I'm ended up sending to the slammer. Sasha: Believe me, none of us do. But, we have little options right now. Kiva: Yes. But only if you let Belle say goodbye to her father and for us to stay with her. Beast: Very well. After this, she must promise to stay here forever. Belle: Come into the light.. - The Beast reveals himself to Belle and the others. After the reveal, Ratchet and the gang are shocked. Ratchet: That's..the Beast?? Clank: Yes. I'm afraid so.. Ratchet: Kiva, let Belle decide about this.. Kiva: I know. - Belle stand up to the Beast and agrees. Maurice was released and, before he can say goodbye, was grabbed by the Beast and taken back to the village. The Beast returns to the dungeon and sees the gang again. Qwark: I knew you are lying! I should've taken you out myself.. Alister: Don't even try it, Qwark! Same goes to you, Kiva! Kiva: *frowns* Angela: I hate to say this, but we are outmatched by the Beast. Ratchet: It's best that we can avoid a massacre. Kiva: I know.. This is my fault. Terra: No, it's not. You did the right thing. All of us have faith in you. You just need to slow down and control your anger, that's all there is. Kiva: I know. Beast: I'll show you to your room. Belle: My room..? But, I thought.. Beast: You wanna stay at the tower? Belle: No.. Beast: Then, follow me.. - The gang follows the Beast to Belle's new room. Beast: I...hope you like it here. The castle is your home now. So you can go anywhere you like, except the West Wing. Kiva: Well.. That's nice of you, Beast. Belle: What's in the West-- Beast: It's forbidden! Ratchet: The 'Do Not Enter' rule.. Got it.. - The Beast opens the room's door and letting them in. Beast: If you need anything, my servants will attend you. Kiva: Okay. - As Belle enters the room last, the Beast orders her to join him for dinner later. Belle then cries on the bed, while Terra looks at the window, seeing the snow coming down. Kiva: Poor Belle... Sasha: All of us should get some rest too. It's been one crazy day.. Alister: Time to set up camp, then. Starfire: What are you looking at, Terra? Terra: Snow. It's falling down quickly.. Starfire: Oh! Is that possible? Clank: During the winter season, it is possible for snow to fall. - Kiva then sees Sasha unpacking her bag, looking for something useful.. Sasha: Hey, Alister. Give me a hand, will you? Alister: Sure. *looking through Sasha's bag* Now where are those blasted things? Kiva: Can I help? Sasha: Yeah. If you can check the side pockets, that will be great. We're looking for parts of the gate converter. Should be four of them. Kiva: Alright, Sasha. - While all three of them looking for the parts, Kiva keeps thinking about Acree's advise and decides to talk it over to only Sasha and Alister - because they are the main reason why she can believe in them. Kiva: Hey Alister? Sasha? Alister: Hmm? What is it? Sasha: I can tell you are a bit worried. Is something wrong? Kiva: I got..feelings for Terra. Sasha: Meaning you are starting to like Terra? Alister: I'm not sure a feeling like that will counter the darkness within him.. Sasha: No one knows. Anyhow, I'm glad you are starting to grow a bond with Terra.. Then, why are you afraid to tell him? Kiva: I don't want to tell him now. I just wanna tell him as the right place at the right time. Alister: Wonder how long that time will be..? Sasha: What Alister is trying to say is, when I see Ratchet back at London, I tell my feelings for him right away and we both knew we have many adventures awaits us. Kiva: I know. Alister: Ah! Here they are.. The two parts for the gate converter.. Sasha: Here's the third part, Alister. Kiva: And the fourth. - Alister put the four parts into a wall and turned them on. Suddenly, a gate to the starship's bridge appeared before them. Alister: With this gate, we can enter the starship anytime. Kiva: Awesome. - Little does Kiva realized, Terra actually heard every word and decided to not say anything for a good reason. Meanwhile back in town, Gaston was still himulaited by both Belle and the public. Lafou decided to cheer him up with Gaston's theme song. Suddenly, Maurice goes on a frenzy, asking for help. The citzens threw him out because they believe he is screw-loose. Gaston suddenly has a plan after seeing Maurice kicked out. His planned wedding will go on, and it's only a matter of time. Back at the castle, Ratchet is in the starship looking through the entire blueprints of the castle. Kiva steps in and sees what he's up to. Kiva: Hey, Ratchet. What's up? Ratchet: Just looking through these blueprints.. Should be much easier if we know the right way to go.. Kiva: Yeah. - Suddenly, a knock was heard from Belle's door. Belle: Who is it? ???: Mrs. Potts, dear. Kiva: Come in. - Mrs. Potts and Chip enters Belle's room and both Ratchet and Belle are shocked by their appearences. Mrs. Potts: I thought you like a nice spot of tea? Ratchet: Huh..? Is that Mrs. Potts, Kiva? Kiva: Yep. Belle: This is impossible.. Kiva: It's from the spell. Clank: You mean this castle is corrupted? Kiva: Yes. Titans: What!? Ratchet: Oh, man.. - Mrs. Potts and Chip heads out of the room and the wardrobe prepares some clothes for the dinner tonight. Belle: That's very kind of you, but we are not going to dinner. Wardrobe: Oh, but you must! Alister: Says who? Big, furry and ticked-off beast like him? Forget it!! Ratchet: Wow... That was not the reaction I was expecting.. Kiva: Well, I'm hungry. Angela: All I have, on me, is these fruit we received from El Dorado.. Kiva: Darn it. - Suddenly, Cogsworth shows up and stated that dinner is ready. Meanwhile, the Beast is tried to be patient with Belle, Ratchet and the others. Mrs. Potts and Lumiere both teach him a lew lessons, but went out in a rage when he heard they are not coming. Beast bangs the door to lure them out. Beast: I thought I told you to come down for dinner! Belle: I'm not hungry! Beast: You come out or I'll..I'll..I'll break down the door! Alister: Just try it, fuss ball!! Kiva: Alister, you're making it worst! Alister: What do I care? I rather have starve than having us as the main course! Ratchet: Guys, calm down.. He has a bad start and so are we. For now, we should wait. Kiva: Guess I'll head over there and strave to death.. - Angela hands over a mango fruit to Kiva. Angela: We can't have anyone starve to death. Besides, it's my thank you gift to you, back at the Pride Lands. Kiva: Well, it's not much of a meal.. But I'll take it until I'm hungry again. Angela: I understand.. You need it for strength. I'll hand them to the others as well. Beast: Will you come down to dinner? Belle: No! - Angela handed over the mango fruit to the gang, except for Belle because of the Beast's orders. Ratchet: Thanks, Angela. Kiva: Look, Beast.. I know you are having a bad day and knowing that Belle doesn't want dinner. If you are going to say go ahead and strave, then I understand. Beast: What? How did you know I was-- Kiva: Don't worry, Beast. Belle needs sometime alone. Beast: Fine! Then I hope you and the rats get LOST!!!! If they are not going to eat with me, then they will not eat at all! - The Beast runs back to the West Wing, angry, and realized what is doing through the magic mirror. As the castle begins to quiet down for the time being. Category:Scenes